


Storm

by hazzunah



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: (un peu), :), Alternate Universe, Angst, Drugs, Harry est un thug, Louis est le plus mignon du monde, M/M, Prison, Sexual Tension, c'est pas très long mais j'espère que ça vous plaira, mais aussi un chaton, parce que je l'aime bien, voila
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 14:03:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4922365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazzunah/pseuds/hazzunah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Encore une fois, c'est Louis qui doit aller chercher Harry au poste de police.</p><p>Et peut être qu'il s'agit de la fois de trop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Storm

**Author's Note:**

> HIIII.
> 
> J'ai écrit cette nouvelle il y a pas mal de temps (cinq mois ?), je ne sais plus du tout pourquoi mais bon. Je l'aime bien. Pour la petite anecdote, je l'avais proposé pour le journal de mon lycée (j'avoue j'ai un peu de thug life en moi) et le principal a failli s'étouffer en lisant... Jenevoispaspourquoi. (a)
> 
> Non honnêtement, il n'y a rien de choquant dedans, MAIS. Je vous laisse découvrir. Et j'espère que vous apprécierez plus que le directeur de mon lycée (ihi).
> 
> All the loooove. x

La salle sent le renfermé. Il n’y a qu’une fenêtre, à peine plus grande qu’une feuille de dessin. La lumière des néons grésille et éclaire faiblement le carrelage collant. 

Trois personnes. 

Elles ne partagent certainement pas les même rêves, n’ont pas les mêmes ambitions, la même situation, le même compte en banque. Mais elles attendent. Les yeux rivés sur la porte bleu, d’où parvient de temps en temps, des échos étouffés de voix. 

Louis. 

Il déteste être là. Il déteste devoir venir le chercher après l’une de ces conneries. Mais il ne peut pas le laisser seul, croupir dans une cellule. Il ne peut pas. Parce qu’il est amoureux. Sa jambe tressaute. Il est deux heures du matin. Il n’est pas coiffé, et n’a même pas pris la peine d’enfiler des vêtements propres. De toute façon, il s’en fout. 

La porte s’ouvre. 

Une jeune policière se tient sur le pas de la porte, et elle fronce ses sourcils parfaitement épilés, comme pour jauger la situation. Trois personnes. Elle demande : « Louis Tomlinson ? » Louis se lève, un peu lasse. Il connaît le chemin, il énonce déjà mentalement la suite des événements. La jeune policière le fait passer devant, et il se retrouve dans une autre pièce, un peu plus propre, un peu plus accueillante. Un homme vient lui serrer la main, très brièvement. Bon courage. Il cherche Harry des yeux, mais celui là a du être emmené ailleurs. Il ne sait pas ce qu’il a fait cette fois. Il attend. 

Un dossier. 

L’homme l’ouvre, et tapote son stylo sur la photo d’Harry. Il a l’air un peu agacé. Et peut être qu’il s’en fout aussi. C’est ce que Louis suppose. L’homme le regarde, presque avec compassion. Mon pauvre, tu dois t’occuper de cette loque. Oui. Je m’en occupe. Il ouvre la bouche. « Harry Styles. Taux de drogue et d’alcool important dans le sang. Bagarre sur la voie publique. Tapage nocturne. Ce n’est pas la première fois. Vous êtes un membre de sa famille ? » Il connaît déjà la réponse. Louis n’est pas mal à l’aise. Il répond. « Non, je suis son petit ami. Sa famille habite loin, je paye la caution. » L’homme hoche la tête. Il n’y a rien à ajouter. Rien à prouver. Peut être qu'ils rappelleront, un jour prochain, peut être qu'ils voudront savoir, soutirer des détails, mais Harry ne saura pas, il n'est qu'un adolescent comme les autres, un peu trop con pour ouvrir les yeux et souffrir de sa propre dégradation. Des Harry, cet homme en voit passer toute la nuit, et ce n'est pas eux qui l'aideront à stopper les trafics.

La porte s’ouvre. 

Louis lève les yeux, rapidement. Il juge l’état d’Harry. Il tient debout, c’est déjà ça. Son t-shirt blanc est couvert de sang. Louis espère qu’il s’agit du sien. Son jean est troué, mais c’est peut être normal. Il ne se rappelle plus vraiment. Quand Harry est parti, quelques heures auparavant, il n’a pas fait attention à sa tenue. Ses cheveux sont rabattus devant ses yeux. Il se cache. Louis sait qu’il a honte. Il le voit dans sa façon de rentrer les épaules. Il fuit son regard. Louis soupire. « On peut y aller ? » L’homme hoche la tête. Il répète que ce n’est pas la première fois, Louis comprend que c’est un avertissement. 

Ils sortent. 

 

Harry marche derrière Louis. D’habitude ils se tiennent la main, mais cette fois, le plus âgé n’a pas envie de l’aider. Il est fatigué. Il est fatigué de soutenir Harry, et de le voir sans cesse replonger. Il n’y a pas de progression. Ils sont perpétuellement dans un tunnel de ténèbres, et si Harry s'enfonce, Louis veut sortir, lui.

La voiture. 

C’est un tout petit modèle. Le seul que peut se payer Louis. Il a le permis depuis un an. Harry ne l’a pas, mais il adore conduire. Louis s’assoit au volant et Harry se recroqueville sur le siège passager. Il cherche les yeux de Louis dans le rétroviseur, mais celui ci n’y regarde pas. Il fronce un peu les sourcils et se concentre sur la route. Louis n’aime pas conduire la nuit. Harry soupire légèrement et appuie son front sur la vitre vibrante de la voiture. Il est fatigué. Le silence de Louis le met mal à l’aise. D’habitude, ça ne se passe pas comme ça. Il fixe la route, elle est vide, ils sont seuls au monde. Louis tapote sur le volant. Il a mal au coeur. 

Le silence se déchire. 

« On rentre pas à la maison ? » Harry pose ses pieds sur le siège et fixe le visage concentré de Louis. Il hausse les épaules. « Si. » « Ce n’est pas le bon chemin, Lou. » « C’est le bon chemin. » Harry n’insiste pas. Il comprend que son petit ami lui en veut. Il n’arrive jamais à avoir honte, c’est peut être ça, le pire. Il souffle un peu et repense à sa soirée. C’était bien. Même très bien. Mais est ce que ça valait pour cela de récolter le silence de Louis ? 

L’université. 

Harry se tend sur son siège. Il secoue la tête et sert les dents. Ils ne devraient pas être là. Ce n’est pas chez eux. Ce n’est pas leur maison. « Louis. Je sors pas. » Pas de réponse. Louis ouvre sa portière et referme. Son corps s’efface dans la nuit. Il s’en va. Louis s’en va. Sans dire un mot. Harry a peur. Il sort à son tour et crie. Louis. Louis ne se retourne pas. Il hésite, fixe le bâtiment sombre, laisse errer son regard sur les fenêtres des chambres d’étudiants encore allumées et se met finalement à courir. L’adrénaline est retombé dans ses veines, la Terre ondule sous chacun de ses pas. La forme de Louis aussi. Il se sent repartir, et le voyage à un goût amer.

Il tombe dans ses bras. 

« Pars pas... J’suis désolé Lou... Je recommencerais pas... » Il n’a pas de réponse. Il prend ça pour un oui. Qui ne veut pas consent, comme on dit. Il se laisse aller dans les bras chauds de Louis. Il a besoin d’amour. Il a besoin de ses baisers, de ses caresses. C’est la seule façon de guérir ses plaies ouvertes. Il se laisse conduire dans l’université sans un mot. Il se laisse allonger sur son lit. Il ne vient presque jamais dans sa chambre d’étudiant. Il a Louis maintenant. Il ne comprend pas pourquoi ils ne sont pas allés chez eux. Mais ça n’a pas d’importance. Il tire sur la manche de Louis. « Tu viens ? » Sa voix est traînante. Il papillonne des paupières, et sa tête lui fait mal. Cruellement mal. Il ne mérite pas d'avoir mal comme ça. Louis le regarde, et ses yeux bleus sont incroyablement brûlants. Harry tombe. Le monde tourbillonne. Il serre les doigts, il s’accroche à Louis. 

Du sang. 

Louis fixe le t-shirt d’Harry. Celui ci bégaye, des mots sans suite. Il cligne des paupières, il repart en voyage. Un sourire déforme ses lèvres roses. C’est sûrement plus beau, ce qu’il voit alors, plus chaud, plus faux. Louis le déshabille. Il commence par le pantalon. Il fait glisser la ceinture hors de ses passants et la dépose au sol. Il s’assoit sur les draps et sent Harry frémir lorsqu’il lui ôte son jean. Louis s’efforce de ne pas y penser, être amoureux et désireux dans un moment comme celui là, ce n'est pas acceptable. Il frôle à peine la peau du plus jeune. Il ne veut pas le toucher. Il tire sur le pantalon. Il est serré. Louis adore voir Harry en slim. Ses jambes sont longues, incroyablement élégantes. Mais c’est dur à enlever. Surtout qu’Harry ne fait aucun effort. Il se tord un peu, gémit quelque chose. Ses hanches se soulèvent et Louis soupire. Il jette le pantalon par terre et regarde un moment Harry. 

Des pupilles vertes. 

Louis ne comprend pas. Il n’arrive pas à lire la souffrance qui y dort. Il n’y voit que désir et passion. Louis n’aime pas ça. Lorsqu’il y a du désir, il n’y a plus d’amour. Les deux n’iront jamais ensemble. Louis ne désire pas Harry, il l’aime. Il effleure son ventre et soulève son t-shirt. Le souffle d’Harry s’accélère. Il bat des cils. Louis cesse de le regarder. Il lui ôte son haut, frôle au passage les boucles de ses cheveux. Une odeur douce de lavande l’entoure. Harry sent toujours très bon, même après une nuit de débauche. Ses mains moites se referment sur son poignet, Louis n'a pas la force de se dégager. Il sait ce qu’Harry veut. Il veut un baiser. Il veut l’embrasser. Il veut mordre, lécher, respirer, marquer chaque centimètre de sa peau. Il veut qu’au réveil, les draps sentent l’amour, la sueur et le désir. Il veut Louis. Il le veut tellement que c’en est douloureux. 

Mais Louis recule. 

C’est une barrière immense qui se dresse, Louis. 

Il fixe Harry. Et soudain il le hait. Il le hait tellement. Il le hait pour l’aimer, pour jouer de lui comme on joue d’une poupée, il le hait d’avoir fait en sorte de l’attacher à lui à tout jamais, il le hait de lui avoir arraché son coeur et de le broyer sans même s’en rendre compte. Il a envie de vomir. « Louis, tu veux pas ? » Sa voix est lente, très douce. Elle le charme, elle l’ensorcelle. Il fixe la fenêtre. Il résiste. L’amertume sur sa langue le pique. Il a envie de hurler. Mais ses mots sont froids et dépourvus de colère lorsqu’il les lance. « Non. Non je ne veux pas. Je ne veux pas de ton corps, Harry. Je ne suis pas le deuxième choix. Je ne suis pas celui qu’il faut venir voir lorsque tu es bourré. Je ne suis pas celui qui vais caresser chaque parcelle de ta peau pour effacer les avances des autres. Arrête. Arrête de m’appeler. Arrête de me demander de t’adorer. Je le lis dans tes yeux, Harry. Tu es faux. Tu te dégoûtes toi même et tu n’es pas capable d’arrêter. Tu n’es même pas conscient, les mots que tu prononces actuellement, demain ils ne seront plus que des souvenirs fanés, relégués dans un coin sombre de ta mémoire. Regarde toi Harry, tu n’es plus qu’un déchet. La coke, elle éclate tes pupilles. Ce n’est plus du vert que j’y contemple, c’est du rouge. Du rouge sang. Regarde tes vêtements. Tu t’es traîné ou, Harry ? Dans quels bars ? Tu as pris quoi comme saloperie ? Tu as embrassé combien de bouches ? Tu t’es laissé toucher par combien de mains ? Je pensais qu’on y arriverait ensemble, à surmonter tout ça, mais ce ne sera jamais le cas. Tu préfères crever que m'aider. Tu n’y arrives pas, tu retombes sans arrêt, tu plonges dans les ténèbres, mais moi aussi, moi aussi putain, et je veux pas, je veux pas. Je t'aime et tu fous tout en l'air, je t'aime et tu ne le vois même pas, je t'aime et toi t'es là, tu comprends même pas. » 

Il se tait. La bouche sèche. Il n’arrive plus à parler, comme si les mots qu’il s’apprêtait à ajouter le dépassait. 

Je te quitte. Je m’en vais. Il n’y a plus de nous. Il n’y en a jamais eu. 

 

Le silence est de plomb dans la chambre, et leurs présences sont seulement trahies par le souffle lourd du plus jeune.

 

Harry se redresse maladroitement. Il regarde Louis et touche sa joue. Le geste est lent. Pas tendre, ni doux. Juste lent. Il est comme une dernière caresse, faite pour ne pas oublier la forme de sa joue, la texture de sa peau. 

Et peut être que ce geste, fait plus mal que n’importe quelle claque. Peut être que ce geste est brûlant, et contient tout ce qu’ils ont vécu d’heureux. Peut être que ce geste est une première, et une dernière fois. 

Louis se met à pleurer. Ce ne sont pas des larmes de tristesse, de désespoir. Ce sont simplement des larmes amères et lourdes, des larmes regorgeant de souvenirs, des larmes qui n’auraient pas dû couler, car ce qu’elles représentent est trop beau. Il veut repousser la main d’Harry, cette main qui glisse et s’égare, cette main qu’il aime, et qu’il déteste tout autant. Il s’échappe brusquement, les muscles tendus de colère.

Et c’est une collision. Une collision trempée, une collision fanée. Une collision qui a la couleur de l’océan, une collision verte tâchée de sang. Une collision qui est le mélange imparfait de leurs yeux. Une collision qui n’aurait plus dû avoir lieu, si il n'avait pas été un peu trop amoureux.

Ils se regardent, et contemplent ce qu’ils ont perdu. Ils se regardent, un peu trop tremblants pour être tout à fait vivants. Il y a eu tant de nuits d’insomnie, tant de cris, tant de larmes, tant de peur, tant de colère. Et ou est passé l’amour, ou se sont ils quittés, à la frontière du rêve, du jour ? 

Ensuite, c’est un baiser. Trop dur, trop passionné.  
C’est un baiser qui veut dire « je t’aime et je te hais, je t’aime car tu me tues, je t’aime car tu es moi, car nous sommes nous, je t’aime et je te donne tout ce que j’ai, peu importe ce qui se passera après. »   
C’est un baiser comme il n’y en aura plus, échangé dans le creux d’une nuit. C’est un baiser fait pour sceller deux vies. 

Et peu importe la suite.

La salle sent le renfermé. Il n’y a qu’une fenêtre, à peine plus grande qu’une feuille de dessin. La lumière des néons ne grésille plus, l’ombre a remplacé la lumière.

Deux personnes. 

Deux personnes, liées dans une même étreinte. Deux personnes qui cherchent dans le souffle de l’autre, un moyen d’échapper à la réalité. Ils s’embrassent, sur un lit comme sur un bateau, au milieu des draps humides, comme sur les planches moisies d’un radeau.

 

Il y avait Harry, brisé, blessé, drogué.  
Il y avait Louis, brisé, blessé, lassé.

Et c’était suffisant pour une nuit.


End file.
